The Doctor Discovers Hogwarts  Christmas Special
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: The Doctor visits Hogwarts for Christmas and is taken by the existence of Wrackspurts. There is a big Christmas party and lots of Christmas fun! A nice light hearted fic. Cannon couples plus Luna/Neville which is borderline cannon.
1. Prologue

**A/N I wrote this prologue ages ago and if you follow me on Tumblr you might have seen it before. It fitted in nicely with this fic and so I thought I'd include it. R&R.**

**Prologue**

**1 year previously**

"C'mon Fred, we're going to be late!" George Weasley yelled to his brother who was staring oddly into the distance.

"Can you hear that?" Fred asked his twin cupping his hand to his ear, "It sounds sort of like…"

"A whooshing and a wheezing…" George said, hearing the noise for the first time.

"Exactly! And a sort of weird siren. What is that?"

George turned his back to the wall between platforms nine and ten and went to stand beside his brother, branding this strange noise to be of more interest than the wall. The noises continued for few more seconds, before all of a sudden a large blue box appeared, and the twins both took a giant leap back.

"Bloody hell." Said the pair sharing an equally bemused look,

"It nearly landed on my foot!" Fred exclaimed.

"It's not a particularly attractive foot anyway." Said George absentmindedly as he stared at the odd blue box, which was the bluest blue he had ever seen, and looked rather like a telephone box, except it said 'police box' on the top, "It's got a door, do you think we should knock?"

"Are you mental? A big blue box appears out of nowhere, surrounded by mysterious sounds and you want to knock? Nah. I reckon we just blast the doors open."

The twins both pulled out their wands and pointed them at the strange box about to magic the doors open when the doors swung open. A man stepped out surrounded by a cloud of smoke, coughing and wheezing.

"Hello!" He coughed, squinting at the twins, "Where am I? Who are you?

"You're at King Cross station-" Said Fred

"And what do you mean who are we? Who are you?" Continued George.

"Kings Cross Station… As in, on Earth? And I, am the Doctor." Said the man, straightening his bow tie with an odd look of pride and patting the box behind him with affection, "We got a bit lost."

Fred and George exchanged another look and George looked about to say something when Fred caught sight of the clock above the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"George! We've missed the train!" He said shaking his brother's arm, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe the wall will still let us through?" Fred asked although he knew it wouldn't.

"The wall?" Asked the Doctor looking over at the wall between platforms nine and ten, catching on quickly, "It's a wall! It's a wall but it's also a doorway onto another train platform! Brilliant! But I don't remember Earth ever progressing this far. What year is it? And I've been polite and not asked yet, but why are you both pointing wooden sticks at me?"

"1995 and they're wands." Said Fred sending a shower of sparks from the end of his wand and making the Doctor jump back and reflexively pull out a strange object from his pocket and point it at the twins, it flashed green and made a strange sound before returning to normal and leaving both the twins rather puzzled.

"What was that?" They asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said, "But, I repeat my earlier question, who are you?" He paced on the spot, "Doorway to another platform, magic sticks and magic people." He muttered to himself, "Are you sure this is Earth? It's got to be the Earth. Even the Screwdriver says it is." The Doctor looked up and stared at the twins, "Well? I'm waiting, who are you? Magicians – Yes. But how?"

"Why should I tell you?" Asked George, "I should be worrying about getting the train to school, and thanks to you I missed it. You're a strange man who appeared in a blue box out of nowhere, and yet you don't know about magic?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said, as if it explained everything. "And this," he said patting the blue box behind him with affection again, "Is the T.A.R.D.I.S. If you tell me about yourselves, and let me borrow your wand for a moment to fix her, the T.A.R.D.I.S can get you to school."

Fred and George shared a grin, turning up in the great hall in a blue box out of nowhere sounded like the sort of thing that would go down in history, it would probably top Ron's trick from back in his second year. Besides, the Doctor didn't even have a wand, they could take him if they needed to.

"Alright." They grinned and the strange man clapped his hands like a child.

"Brilliant! Right then, in we go." He said and pushed open the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S so that the twins could step inside.

"Wicked!" exclaimed the twins seeing the interior of the box and the Doctor hummed to himself. These had to be the first humans who hadn't commented on the box being bigger on the inside. After the twins had cast reparo on a broken switch and explained their story to the Doctor he twiddled with some switches and set the T.A.R.D.I.S to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place he'd never even heard of before today. Dropping the twins off in the centre of the Great Hall to woops and cheers from the students, and a disgruntled groan from one particularly slimy haired teacher, the Doctor promised the twins he'd return soon, he wanted to learn as much as he could about that place.

"Wizards." He muttered as the T.A.R.D.I.S flew through space back onto its correct course at last, "Who knew? You learn something new every day." And then he brought up a picture of the twins on the main screen and sighed, "Ginger hair. I've always wanted ginger hair. It's not fair."


	2. Old Friends

**A/N. Here is Chapter One of the fic. I hope you enjoy it. Chapters two and three shall be up tomorrow (23****rd**** Dec) and the final two chapters, 4 and 5 will be up on Christmas Eve! R&R.**

**Christmas Special: The Doctor hits Hogwarts**

**Chapter One**

**Old friends**

The Doctor spun around his TARDIS, flicking switches as he went, humming to himself. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for ages. After meeting those two gingers he had wanted to investigate Hogwarts further but his companion had other ideas. Amy wanted to visit different galaxies and see new races of creatures; try as he might he couldn't convince her to stay on Earth. He could have taken her by force of course, it was his TARDIS after all; but he wasn't sure how dangerous those wizards could be and he'd never forgive himself if he got Amy killed. And then there was that whole thing with River... Let's just say the Doctor needed a break. There was a screeching sound as the TARDIS touched down.

The Doctor straightened his bow-tie and opened the TARDIS doors, stepping outside.

"Ah," He said to himself, shaking a white substance from his shoe and smiling, "Snow."

Hogwarts castle looked grand from the outside thought the Doctor - covered in snow with ice coating a large lake, it was like something from a child's picture book. He locked the TARDIS, setting it to invisible mode (who knew how dangerous this place was) and set off walking along the grounds, nearing the main doors which were wide open. There was nobody about, which the Doctor thought was rather odd as he strode into the castle, his footsteps echoing as he went. He was about two steps into the castle when something cold and wet hit him hard on the back of his head. He span quickly, pulling the sonic from his pocket, prepared for an attack.

"It is him George, I told you!" One ginger haired twin popped his head from behind a snow man, followed by another.

"Blimey Fred, you're right!"

The both strode out from behind the snowman and the Doctor grinned, pocketing the sonic and waving at them.

"Hello!" He said.

"What took you so long?" Asked Fred.

"We thought you were never coming back. Everyone wants to meet you!" Said George.

The Doctor chuckled, "Of course they do. And I always come back when I when I say I will, it just takes me time sometimes."

"I thought you had a time machine?" Fred asked, frowning.

"Yes. Well, sometimes I overdo it, okay? It's a bit hard when you've got the whole of time and space, to get to one exact moment, and place. Sometimes you just have to hope that you can come close. I can always leave and come back a year ago if you like?"

"Ugh, that's weird. No, stay here." Said George.

"I thought so." The Doctor smiled, "Well then, where is everyone?"

"It's the Christmas holidays, they're all at home. You chose a bad time if you wanted to meet the whole school."

The Doctor sighed, "That's me. The guy with a TARDIS who always manages to choose a bad time. Ah well. Who is here that I can meet? Will you show me around the school?

"Of course! Everyone's still talking about our great arrival. Everyone wants to know how we did it, even Dumbledore was curious."

The doctor chuckled again before asking, "What did you tell them?"

George shrugged, "The truth. Don't think they believed us, they still think we're having them on. Dumbledore believed us, though."

The Doctor frowned; there weren't many people on Earth who would take the knowledge of a time travelling alien on the word of two teenage boys, or so he had discovered. Admittedly, it might've been easier to believe having seen the TARDIS and being magical themselves for the wizards and witches to accept it, but still. The Doctor's curiosity was flared.

"Who's this Dumbledore? Can I meet him?"

Fred looked at George, who looked back at Fred. They shook their head simultaneously, "Nope. We promised that Harry and Ron could meet you first. Maybe you can meet Dumbledore later."

Fred and George marched over to the Doctor and each linked an arm with him, walking quickly and practically dragging him along.

"Now really." He said, "This isn't necessary. I'm perfectly capable of walking and you're going to ruin my boots."

Fred and George put him down, "Hurry up then! Oh, and would you like a toffee?"

George grinned, pulling out a toffee wrapped with a plain white wrapper.

"Oh, yes!" Said the Doctor. "I love toffee."

George handed it over and Fred had to hold back a smirk as the Doctor put the toffee in his mouth and began to chew; it wouldn't do to make him suspicious.

"It's quite good." The Doctor said, tilting his head, "Kind of vanilla-y."

Fred frowned at George, gesturing to his tongue. George shrugged. The Doctor carried on walking, oblivious to their miming.

"Are you two coming or not?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Fred, "Um how's your tongue feeling?"

"My tongue?"

"Yes."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out, pulling it and looking down his nose at it, "Perfectly normal." He declared "Why?"

"It should be swelling. That was ton-tongue toffee."

The Doctor laughed with glee, "Can I have some of those? Amelia would love them."

Fred handed over a whole handful, "You might as well, since they don't even work."

"Oh, I'm sure they do work on humans." The Doctor hummed, "It's a shame it doesn't work on me though. I wonder why that is? Maybe you should give me an ingredients list and I can investigate."

"Well they should work on you. You _look _human."

"I'm Time Lord - completely different species."

"Right," said Fred.

"Of course," said George.

They continued to walk until an odd blonde haired girl skipped around the corner, followed by an awkward looking boy with brown hair who seemed to keep tripping over his own feet, another ginger, a girl with rather bushy hair and a boy with dark hair and round glasses.


	3. New Friends

**A/N Wow, this is quite embarrassing. Somehow when I was uploading I missed out Chapter Two, so the chapters up were 1 and 3 but I mislabelled Chapter 3 as Chapter 2. If you thought there were some issues with it moving along, this is why! Apologies and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

**New Friends**

"Hullo." Said the red head, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Hello," Said the Doctor, "Who're you?"

George stepped in, "He's our brother, Ron," He said, and then continued to point from face to face, "That's Hermione, Harry, and Neville. Oh and the blonde one's Loon- I mean Luna. Everyone, this is the Doctor. We told you about him, remember?"

Ron gulped down the chocolate and looked at the Doctor critically, his nose crunching, "What's he wearing?"

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, "Bow ties are cool."

"They're not." Said the one with glasses, Harry, turning to Ron, "Even in the muggle world, they are not cool."

"Yes they are." Said the Doctor, "Very cool indeed. But, you're distracting me. Muggle. What's a muggle?"

"None magic folk, like you." Said Fred.

"Excuse me. I am too magic. I have a sonic screwdriver, I travel space! Of course I'm magic."

"Mm. But you can't do magic. With a wand and such, so you don't count."

The Doctor sighed loudly, "So I don't get to be ginger and I don't get to be magic. Great. What is it with you wizards? Is there like a gene that makes you all ginger?"

Hermione, the bushy haired one laughed, "No, that's just the Weasley's. But, if you don't mind sir, I have some questions to ask, Fred and George said you can travel time and space, is that true? Could I see that blue box you arrived in last time you were here? We have time-turners, that can travel time, but they're a limited supply and not just anyone can use them. But I was wondering what must it be like to travel space… are there other planets? Species? I think there must be- "

"Woah, Hermione!" Said Fred, "Calm down. The man's just arrived, you can interrogate him later."

Hermione went red, "I wasn't… I was just…"

"I like the bow tie." Said a dreamy voice cutting Hermione off.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked down at Luna grinning, "Finally! Thank you." He straightened his bow tie again, looking triumphantly at everyone around him, "See. Bow ties are cool."

Ron couldn't help snorting and Fred, George and Hermione quickly followed suit. Only Harry and Neville kept a straight face, and Harry lost his as Luna said, "Don't worry about it sir," She looked rather conspiratorial as she leaned over, "Some people think that my clothing choices are a bit weird too."

"Just Doctor will do, not sir." Said the Doctor looking over Luna's outfit, she was wearing her school robes with spectrespecs on her head and earrings with dangling stars falling from them, "May I take a look at your glasses?" Asked the Doctor.

"They're spectrespecs." Said Luna, taking them off her head, "If you look through them you can see any wrackspurts that are around."

The Doctor took hold of the spectraspecs and held them at arm's length before putting them on.

"Wish Colin was here to get a picture of that." Snorted Fred, looking up at the Doctors face which was weird to start with but with the glasses on was completely ridiculous.

"Oh shut up." said the Doctor, spinning around looking for wrackspurts.

"Oh for goodness sake, wrackspurts don't exist." Sighed Hermione.

"Then what…" The Doctor pointed next to Luna, "Are those?"

Luna grinned, "I knew you'd be able to see them."

"These lot can't?" Asked the Doctor.

"No. I think it could be something to do with the way that their brains function but I haven't quite figured it out yet. It's rather fascinating don't you think?"

"Very fascinating indeed." Said the Doctor, "I'm still processing the fact that I've never met wizards before. I've been around nine hundred years and I visit Earth regularly. Why have I never met wizards before?"

"Nine hundred?" Said Neville, his eyes wide.

The Doctor pointed to himself, "Time Lord."

"If you don't mind me saying, perhaps you have met some wizards and witches before," Said Luna, "They could've used obliviate on you, if they were skilful enough they could have easily made you forget"

The Doctors eyes widened, "They could."

"Listen," Said Fred.

"Not meaning to be rude," Continued George.

"But can we get moving at some point today? We have a party to prepare." They said.

"Is it a Christmas party?"

"Yep."

"Brilliant! They're my favourite type of party!" The Doctor grinned, "I need a Santa hat!"

"You can get one in Hogsmeade." Said Fred, "We're heading there now."

"Hogsmeade?"

"It's where we do all our shopping - you'll love it." Explained Harry, "It's the only all-wizarding village in the country."

The group began to wander off but Neville fell behind and sat on a rock, noticing him Luna also fell back. The Doctor also noticed and walked slowly so that he could hear their conversation.

"Aren't you coming Neville?" Asked Luna

"I'm not invited." Neville mumbled.

"Of course you are."

"I'm not. Fred and George sent out invitations and I didn't get one."

"It was a mistake, I'm sure." Said Luna kindly pulling out her own invite, "But the invite says Luna Lovegood, plus one, so it doesn't matter anyway. Of course you're invited. You can come with me."

Neville looked up hopefully, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Luna held out her hand and Neville took hold of it letting Luna pull him after the rest of the group.

The Doctor smiled, that little blonde haired girl really was something.


	4. Hogsmeade

A/N Okay, so I said this would be up yesterday, sorry! Also it's rather short, so sorry again! I hope you enjoy it though and the next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. I'll try and get the whole thing done today but if not the final chapter will be up tomorrow. Please **review**, it might make me write faster! Plus reviews make nice Christmas presents ;)

**Chapter Three**

**Hogsmeade**

"I got special permission from Dumbledore to allow us into Hogsmeade this weekend," Said Fred, "But someone should take the Doctor through the old one-eyed witch passage way."

"I'll do it." Offered Harry, "He can use the invisibility cloak in case we run into a teacher on the way."

"Invisibility cloak?" The Doctor asked, his eyes lighting up, "That's brilliant. The TARDIS has an invisibility setting and a few species' that I've met are really hard to see or just outright invisible but apart from that invisible isn't something I come across very often. Not in cloak form anyway! Can I see it?"

"Um, sure. Follow me," said Harry, turning to the rest of the group, "We'll meet you in Honeydukes in half an hour."

"So," said Fred, as the larger group walked into Hogsmeade, "What do you think?"

"He's bonkers," said Ron.

"Seems nice," said Neville.

"I like him," said Luna.

"He is a bit, well… odd, but I would like to learn more about him," said Hermione, "do you think he'll mind me asking him some questions at the party?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't," said Fred, "But I would. It's a party, no interrogating."

Hermione sighed, "When else am I going to get the opportunity to talk to a time travelling alien?"

"After the party!" Fred turned to George, "George? You know how the Doctor said he travels space? Do you reckon we could dissaperate to a new planet altogether when we get our liscences? Like the planet of the tree eating Iku's?"

"What's an Iku?" Asked Ron

"No idea," Fred grinned, "So what do you think?"

"Wicked," said George, "You can come too of course Ronnie."

"Don't call me that! And of course I'm coming, there's no way you're going to another planet without me."

"Oh for goodness sake, you're not going anywhere Ron, especially not to another planet. You'll never get there, you'll get splinched!"

"But Hermione-"

"But what?" Hermione glared, daring Ron to argue.

"Calm down," said Fred, "We're only kidding."

"Yeah we know there's no such thing a tree eating Iku," said George, "I mean regular Iku's sure… But not tree eating ones."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "This is a ridiculous conversation."

"You started it." Muttered Ron as they entered Honeydukes, spotting Harry and the Doctor at the other end of the shop. The Doctor was holding up a jar of liquorice wands to the light, examining them while the shop owner looked on worriedly, as if she was scared he might drop them. Rightly so it appeared, as not two seconds later there was a loud crash and the liquorice wands were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, I am sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed, eyes wide, and looking rather flustered. "I'll pay for them of course," he said to the shop keeper and then turned to Harry, "I need some money."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have any." The Doctor said, grabbing two galleons from the boy's hand and giving it to the shop keeper, "I'll pay you back," he promised Harry as the shop keeper shoo'd them out of the shop, worried about The Doctor breaking something else.

Hogsmede was bright and colourful, full of bustling people hurrying to buy presents and singing Christmas decorations. Children stood outside windows, oohing at potential presents and tugging at parents sleeves to grab their attention.

The Doctor grinned, "Now this is Christmas! Where first?"

"Well we just need food and drink really and any games or decorations that the room might have trouble providing us with."

"The room?"

"The Room of Requirement," said Hermione.

"It can change its appearance and contents according to the user's needs," explained Ron.

The Doctor clapped his hands like a child, "I can't wait!"

"Well then, we better hurry up," suggested Harry.

An hour later the group emerged from their final shop laden with boxes full of food and bottles of butterbeer. The Doctor had found himself a Santa hat which now sat proudly on his head, singing "We wish you a Merry Christmas" and attracting rather annoyed looks from people passing by.

"Well, there was no need for that!" Exclaimed the Doctor as one lady shot a particularly fierce look at him, "Where's your Christmas spirit?" he yelled after her, causing her to jump and increase her pace. "Honestly. Humans, what're you like? It's the best holiday of the year and you insist upon making it stressful for yourselves."


	5. Wrackspurts

**A/N Well it's late, but here's chapter four!**

**Chapter Four**

**Wrackspurts**

The Room of Requirement was absolutely beautiful, even the Doctor had to catch his breath as he walked in. The walls were black with silver glitter tracing patterns of stars over them and dangling from the ceiling right next to each wall were enormous icicles. In the corner of the room was a Christmas tree which reached the (ridiculously high) ceiling. The floor was black marble and the room lighted by silver disco balls above. Most of the room was empty, leaving space for dancing, and Fred and George stood at the door checking invitations. It appeared that a lot of people had stayed behind for the Christmas holidays just for this party.

"This is brilliant!" said the Doctor grinning, although no one was listening as he soon discovered – they were all too busy with something at the door. His smile faltering the Doctor went to investigate.

"What's going on?" He yelled over the noise as Fred looked up, he had a pale blonde haired boy by his robes.

"Gate crasher," said Harry, "He's called Malfoy, he's trouble but he's threatened to tell on us about the party if we don't let him in. I'm sure Dumbledore knows about it and is letting it slip but if Malfoy tells Snape or something then Dumbledore will have no choice but to step in."

"Well then, let him in," said the Doctor, "What harm can one boy do? Anyway I'm here, I'm the King of Stopping Trouble. Well, I'm not. But I could be, you know, if I wasn't the Doctor."

Fred let go of the blonde boy who looked around him, his expression quickly turning to one of disgust as he turned his nose up, "Actually, on second thoughts I have better things to do than worry about your stupid party. With guests like Loony Lovegood and Saint Potter I'm sure it'll be so boring that even Dumbledore would consider it a punishment in itself." And without even glancing at any of them again Malfoy swept out of the room.

The party quickly righted itself as the music was switched on and people started dancing.

"Do you get that a lot?" The Doctor asked, looking down at the blonde haired girl who hadn't even blinked at the comment.

"Oh yes," said Luna, "but it's okay, they just can't see the things I can."

"Oh, we'll see about that," said the Doctor, "can I borrow your spectra-whatsits again?"

"Sprectraspecs," smiled Luna, taking them from her head and handing them to the Doctor.

"Right," he said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at them. There was a loud noise which was diminished slightly by the noise in the room and the glasses glowed blue for a second before returning to normal.

"Who's first?" He yelled over the music in the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"What're you doing?" Luna asked, one eyebrow creased in thought.

"You'll see," the Doctor said as Harry walked over.

"Who's first for what?" he asked and the Doctor handed him the spectraspecs, "Try those on."

"But I already did, I don't see anything."

"You didn't see anything. But you will now, trust me."

Harry put them on and looked around him, it took a few seconds before he found what he was looking for, an odd cloud above George Weasley's head, "I can see them!"

The Doctor grinned, "Wonderful, now do me a favour and pass those around."

By the end of the party, every single person in the room had come up to Luna and apologised for not believing her about wrackspurts and the girl was positively glowing. The Doctor danced with numerous wizards and witches, the silver light giving the room a magical feel, and it was, as he later said to Fred and George, a very 'cool' party.

Evening came quickly and lots of people made their goodbyes, eventually leaving just the Doctor, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville behind.

"Well," said George collapsing onto one a small sofa next to Fred which the room had produced for them, "I don't think people will forget that party for a while. Poor Colin Creevey's going to have that enlarged tongue for a good month."

"You're the one who dared him to eat twenty of the toffees at once." Pointed out Ron, sitting down on a sofa next to Hermione and blushing slightly as he did so, but there was nowhere else left to sit as the others had noticeably paired off. The Doctor was sat precariously on the back of the twin's sofa so as not to get in the way.

Harry and Ginny were an official couple now and so they had commandeered one sofa, leaving Ron and Hermione on the third, since Neville and Luna had disappeared off into a corner of the room, sweeping up toffee wrappers as Luna had insisted that they would attract nargles and Neville was the only one with enough energy to help her.


	6. Mistletoe

**A/N Well this chapter is a bit random and such, but what can I say, I felt like a bit of fun and there's nothing like ending a story with some Christmas kisses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Mistletoe**

The Doctor leaned over the front of the sofa and whispered into Fred's ear, "If I decided I needed mistletoe in a certain place right now would it appear?"

Fred looked over at Ron and Hermione who were talking rather awkwardly, aware of their proximity to one another and nodded with a grin, "Best make it magical mistletoe though. You can't escape from that stuff until your lips touch."

"Oh , how very evil of you. And by evil, I mean brilliant." The Doctor said, making his plea to the Room of Requirement.

Within seconds mistletoe sprang to life, growing in three spots in the room. The Doctor grinned as Ron and Hermione froze and Harry and Ginny laughed good naturedly.

"Who did this?" Harry asked, looking above him.

"I can't move!" Ron panicked.

Fred and George almost rolled off their sofa with laughter, "That's because it's magic mistletoe Ron. You have to kiss the girl."

Ron blushed and Hermione's eyes widened.

"But-" She said.

"It, er… wouldn't mean anything," said Ron trying to make her feel better.

Meanwhile Harry smiled at Ginny who smiled back, "Anytime today would be nice," she joked as he leaned in, his lips meeting hers and winning a wolf whistle from one of the twins. He tried to move away but Ginny pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and moving her lips to capture his properly.

"Alright!" Fred exclaimed, "You can put her down now mate. That's our sister!"

Ginny giggled and pulled away from Harry who hastily apologised to Fred and turned to see how Ron and Hermione were getting on.

"Of course it wouldn't mean anything," said Hemrione.

"Nothing at all."

"No."

"Just a peck, to get rid of the mistletoe."

"Yeah."

"Then we'd be free."

"Absolutely. So… should we get it over with?"

Ron gulped and nodded as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and leant forward. Ron did the same and within a second their lips had met and parted again. Ron sighed in relief.

"Well that wasn't so bad."

"What do you mean that wasn't so bad Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you saying that you wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"What? No! I was just… you said… and…" Ron stumbled, "I do want to kiss you, I just, you said that it wouldn't mean anything… and…"

"You said it wouldn't mean anything first!"

"Yes, but…"

"Wait," Hermione said, "Did you just say you would want to kiss me?"

Ron blushed, "Well, only if you'd want to kiss me…"

"You numpty!" Hermione laughed, "Of course I do."

Over in the corner Luna and Neville had also noticed the new appearance.

"Look," said Neville, pointing upwards, "mistletoe."

"Oh, yes. It's rather pretty isn't it?" Luna smiled.

"Um, so, can I kiss you then?" Neville asked boldy.

"Of course," Luna said and then, "quickly, before the nargles get us." she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

He pushed her spectraspecs upwards so that they rested on her head and leant forward so that his lips met hers. Her lips were soft and heavenly, he thought, just as she pulled away and took hold of his hand, pulling him down to sit on the table with her, "Just moving out of the way of the nargles," she said before leaning in again.

Whether or not nargles existed Neville wasn't sure, but if they were, it was probably safe to say that they'd already gotten him, considering the way his head felt light and fuzzy – as if he'd never be capable of another comprehensive thought again.

Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna. The Doctor smiled as he snuck out from the room, there was something about this Christmas spirit thing that never failed to get to him. Maybe it was time to bump into River again, he had a feeling that she'd like Christmas at Hogwarts a lot. Especially if she caught onto the Room of Requirement's talent for conjuring mistletoe. The Doctor laughed, she'd have him there all day.


End file.
